


Music of the Spheres

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, kinda Whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The celestial bodies all makes sounds as they travel their eternal paths, far out of range of human hearing. But time-lords aren't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Spheres

Clara walked into the Tardis, a slight bounce in her step. Ducking a flying fez, she called a greeting to the Doctor.

“Where do you want to go today, Miss Oswald?” The Doctor called from somewhere in the Tardis.

“Well, Doctor, Professor King was telling me about a rather interesting concept today during our lunch break.”

“Interesting? Do tell.” The Doctor replied, poking his head up from underneath the console.

“The music of the spheres. Pythagoras was the one who originally proposed it.”

“Pythagoras was a liar who took credit for other people’s ideas. Definitely not cool. It was his apprentice, Lukas, who came up the theory.”

“Irrelevant, Doctor.”

“I’ve heard of the theory. What about it?”

“Professor King was saying that it might be possible that the planets - the whole universe really - are making sounds as they move throughout space, but that the sounds would be so far out of a human’s range that we would never be able to hear them.”

“He’s right you know. Humanities range of hearing is so limited that you could never hear the sounds of the stars.”

“But, I was thinking see,” Clara said.

“Always a dangerous pastime.” The Doctor interrupted.

Clara glared at the Doctor for a moment before she continued. “You’re not human.”

“We’ve established that.” A frown appeared on the Doctor’s face and he climbed up from beneath the console, sonic screwdriver in hand. He raised it, scanning Clara. “Did you do something different today?”

Before he could continue, Clara swatted away his hand. “Doctor!”

“Right, sorry.”

“I was thinking…You’re not human. You’re not bound by normal, sorry human, rules. So you might’ve heard it.”

The Doctor just smiled and started flipping levers on the console. The Tardis whirred to life as the Doctor pressed a final button and flopped down in the chair.

“Might as well make yourself some tea.”

~*~*~

The Doctor pushed open the Tardis doors, revealing the stars and nebulas and galaxies extending as far as Clara could see in every direction. Tentatively, Clara sat down in the doorway, letting her feet dangle in the emptiness of space. The Doctor stepped back into the Tardis for a moment and Clara could hear him flipping a few switches.

Slowly, she became aware of a sound, a low note echoing throughout the vastness of space. At the edge of her hearing, more notes sounded, rippling through space, forming a symphony of strange notes.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” The Doctor asked, coming to sit next to Clara.

Clara smiled, looking up at the Doctor. “What is it?”

“ _Musica universalis._ The symphony of the world.”

Clara and the Doctor sat there in silence for a long time, listening to the symphony of the world. Eventually, Clara drifted off, lulled to sleep by the music. She slipped sideways until her head was resting on the Doctor’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

“Sleep well, my impossible girl.”

The Doctor stayed there for a while longer, watching the universe continue on it eternal course. Eventually, he stood. He scooped Clara up in his arms and carried her inside, setting her down gently in the big chair. As the Doctor pulled a blanket over Clara, she shifted but didn’t wake.  The Doctor flipped a few switches on the console, sending them home, the symphony of the world still echoing through the Tardis.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really turn out how I expected, but I like how it ended up. 
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Musica_universalis


End file.
